Love Drunk
by T.S. Nuit
Summary: A drunk mans words is a sober mans thoughts. Fang drunk calls Max and says things that he will regret the next day.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A drunk mans words is a sober mans thoughts. Fang drunk calls Max and says things that he will regret the next day.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! James Patterson owns Maximum Ride not moi!

Author's Note: This will be a one-shot unless you say other wise! Review and tell me what you want and your thoughts! Also these characters will be OCC. Be sure to review please!

* * *

Love Drunk

Chapter One

One minute I am talking to my best friend Nudge with the bright Arizona sun my in my brown eyes, the next everything is dark. Someone's breath tickles my cheek and moist lips press against it.

"Guess who."

In an instant I recognize the deep smooth voice. My heart beats faster, little sparks go off from where he has touched me, and my cheek tingles from where he kissed me. I lean into him trying to smother my smile.

"I need a hint." I say and wrap my arms around his waist with my back still pressed against his hard chest.

"Well I am tall, strong, hot, and just down right awesome."

I giggle and I could no longer hide my smile. "Your not modest either." I pry his hands off my face.

I chew on my lip as I think of an answer. Should I give a smartass comment or not? I drop my hands from around his waist and I turn around.

I look into his dark eyes. " Could it be my down right awesome boyfriend?" I ask.

He smiles, bends down and quickly pecks my lips.

"Me, Iggy, and some other guys are going to hang out at his house right after school. Do you have a ride home?" He asks.

"Yeah Nudge is giving me a ride. We are going to have a girls night."

"Just you and Nudge?"

"And Ella." Nudge pipes in.

"Hey Fang kiss your girlfriend and lets go!"

We both look up to see the white blonde hair and nearly translucent blue eyes. Fang lifts a strong ivory arms and flips Iggy off. Iggy retaliates by sticking his tongue out.

"I better go. I love you." He says and kisses my forehead.

He starts to walk away and I grab his hand. He looks at me and flicks his hair out of his eyes.

"Call me if you need me to come get you." I say and he rolls his eyes. " I mean it." I narrow my eyes and tighten my hold.

He nods and I let go. He jogs over to Iggy and they walk to the parking lot. I turn to Nudge and she squeals like a pig. I flinch and cover my ears.

"Y'all are so cute!"

I roll my eyes.

"No really! It has been almost a year and you can just feel the love and sexual tension." She says and then stops. "How long has it been."

"It will a year on Monday." I say with a huge smile. "Come on lets go get Ella."

I walk away and Nudge skips to catch up with me and loops her arm around me. We weave through the crowded parking lot. I scan the lot looking for Iggy's white beat up loud truck, but they already left.

"Are you going to get in?" Nudge asks.

I blink and look down. I pull open the yellow car door and cram myself in the small car. We cruise down the street, well not cruise down the street since Nudge is going as fast as a rocket and talking corners do fast that we are on two wheels. We slow down once we reach the school zone. I let my head drop as I wait for the rest of my insides to catch up.

"Nudge, you really have to slow down or at least audition for Fast and Furious Five." I grown and look out the window to find Ella.

Which is really hard considering that this is a private school with blue checkered skirts and a collar shirt uniform. So, everyone with a long brown shiny hair looks like her. I roll down the window and I cu my hands around my mouth.

"Ella!"

A group of girls and boys turn around and give me a nasty look. In return I stick out my tongue.

"Max!"

I see a short girl with bright brown eyes and her light skin hand waving quickly. I smile, wave back. And turn forward. Ella tosses her bag in the seat next to her and squeezes in herself and shuts the door.

"So whose house are we going to?" Ella asks leaning in between the two front seats.

"Nudge's" I answer as Nudge speeds down the street, and I turn to face Ella. "And I would buckle up and hand onto something." I place my hand over the side of my mouth to block it from Nudge's view. "I think she has had an extra energy boost is her lunch coffee." I stage whisper.

"Hey!" Nudge protest and takes a sharp right so fast that I crash into the door.

I moan and rub my arm. I look up to see a tan two story brick house. I climb out of the car and follow Nudge to the door.

"Where is your mom?" Ella asks.

I turn around and glare at her. She turns white and her eyes widen.

"Nevermi-"

Nudge turns around with a dark expression molded on her face effectively shutting Ella up.

"Probably screwing up someone else's life up." She says darkly.

She pushes the door open and I wince at her tone. Nudge still hasn't forgiven her mom for cheating on her dad. When he found out her went to a bar and got drunk and when her was driving home he went off the bridge, killing himself. That was two years ago.

We drop our bags in the living room. I drop on the couch as Ella calls for Chinese food and Nudge looks for movies. I check my not so fancy phone for messages, and I don't have any. I groan and roll onto my stomach. I drop my phone on the ground.

"Chinese will be here soon!" Ella sings happily and then jumps on me.

"Uff." I groan and try to throw her off of me.

I wiggle and she starts to giggle and grab my shirt and a hand full of my long light brown hair.

"Ow hair! Let go of my hair!" I cry with pain.

When she lets go I throw her off.

"I got the movies!" Nudge yells down the hall when the door bell rings.

"Foods here!" Ella yells springing off the floor.

* * *

"Max! Max! Max!" I wake up being shake.

"What?" I ask groggily.

"Your phone won't shut up." Nudge grumbles.

"Oh" I say rubbing my eyes and I sit up.

What time is it? I grab my phone, the phone flashes white numbers and the person calling. Who the hell calls me at two forty-five in the morning?

I press the green button. "Hello" I say my voice low and gruff and full of sleep.

"Max."

"Fang? Fang is everything okay?" I ask looking at both girls.

"Put it on speaker." Nudge mouths at me.

I nod and push the speaker button.

"Fang are you okay? Is it Iggy" Panic fills my voice.

"Max just shut up and listen." Fang snaps.

I feel my eyes widen. I shake my head, he is drunk.

"You are a selfish bitch. You are needy and clingy. You always call the shots and you are bossy. Not to mention how stupid and inconsiderate-"

"F-_ang_" I say and my voice chokes on unshed tears.

I look up to see Nudge and Ella both of them have the look of shock on their face.

"No, Max I am no done!" He yells through the phone.

Tears pour out of my eyes and down my cheeks. I cover my mouth with both hands stifling a sob.

"We are over! I'm done with you!" He yells and the line goes dead.

No one makes a sound, but somewhere deep inside me I hear a crack. I curl into a ball and rest my head on the couch. I take in deep breath, but the pain doesn't slowly go away.

"Max?" Ella says carefully.

I shake my head back and forth. Suddenly I feel sick. I shoot up form the couch, leap over the pillow filled floor, and I dart to the bathroom. I throw up into the toilet over and over and over again until I am dry heaving. A hand gathers my damp brown hair and another rubs small soothing circles on my back.

"It hurts." I say weakly and I say sag against someone.

Thin dark arms wrap around me. I shake my head. I close my eyes and suddenly I am light. I open my eyes and I am starring at the roof. I smack my lips and I scrunch my nose in disgust. I sit up and then I stand up.

"Where are you going?" A voice asks me.

I turn to see Nudge. She is sitting on the opposite couch.

"To the bathroom, but it doesn't matter anyways. He doesn't want me. I am a selfish needy bitch remember?" I say with a small voice.

"Hey, Max it will be okay. You not a needy selfish bitch. Go to the bathroom and then go back to sleep. We -me, you and Ella- will talk about it tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. I don't own Facebook…I don't know who owns that…or the IPod…Apple does! So don't sue me please!

Author's Note: I am so glad you guys liked the first chapter! I didn't except to get all of the feedback that I did! So this chapter goes out to you guys!Review when you are down please!

* * *

Love Drunk

Chapter Two

Max's Pov

I wake up with the early morning rays leaking through the blindness windows. I sit up and look down at the floor. Ella is tangled in her blankets. A light snore comes from, her and she jerks violently. Normally I would have laughed, but the black hole that formed last night form Fang's words sucks any happiness away from me. I glance at Nudge and she is still in the other couch all sprawled out with her head right at the edge of the couch. Her eyes are slightly open and her mouth is slacked with drool slowly seeping out.

I sigh and stand up slowly my joint popping from being wrapped up in a tight ball all night. I suck in a deep breath trying to wash away the suffocating feeling that is growing rapidly inside of me. I need some air. I tip toe past Ella and her flailing limbs. I walk past Nudge who has been muttering something in her sleep. I walk down the wide hallway and into Nudge's room. I open the third drawer of the tall dark Chester draw. I pull out a pair of shorts and a tank top. I quickly change and take in a deep breath. I turn on my heels and suck in a breath.

I take a step closer to the mirror. I touch my papery white face and trace the dark black and purple bruises that are underneath my eyes. The whites of my eyes are a light pink with veins outlining the iris of my eyes. I pick up a brush and jerk it through my tangled hair ruffling pulling it up in a ponytail. I grab my toothbrush, dunk it under the running facet, squirt tooth paste on it, and start to brush my teeth.

I walk back into Nudge's room shaking my head trying to wake myself up. I grab a piece of paper and pen from her desk.

_Dear Ella and Nudge,_

_I woke up early and you two where still asleep. I have gone out for a run. I will be back soon._

_P.S. Nudge I borrowed a pair of shorts, a tank top, and your IPod. I hope you don't mind._

I set the note on the coffee table, grabbed her IPod, and slipped out the door. I press the white and pink ear buds into my ears and press play.

* * *

_Fang's Pov_

I groan and press my hands against my head. I open my eyes and sit up. I groan in pain and chunk a pillow at Iggy who is passed out face first on the floor.

"Dude…get up!" I groan and stagger to my feet swaying from left to right with the room swimming.

Iggy groans and sits up. "What?!" He snaps with his eyes squeezed shuts.

"Where is your Advil?" I ask quietly silently pleading God to make my headache go away.

Iggy stagers to his feet and shuffles awkwardly to his kitchen being careful not to squish any red cups. Unlike him I trip and stumble over every single one.

"Damn it." I mutter.

He reaches the first cabinets and throws the two door open and he dives his hands in. Every time he would knock over a medicine bottle I would wince. He pulls out a small bottle, pops the top off, and tilts it into his hand. Two long liquid filled pills roll onto his hand. I hold out my hand and he dumps them in my hold. I pop them into my mouth and take the water bottle Iggy is holding out to me.

"Do you not need any?" I ask more careful as we walk back to the living room.

Iggy rolls his eyes and drops on the couch, I follow his lead. "No I don't, I didn't get totally smashed. I know my limits unlike someone." He says with a pointed look.

"What happened last night?" I ask ignoring his comment.

"You don't remember?" Iggy asks sitting up and looking at me.

"No." I say shaking my head. "Everything is a black blur. I didn't do anything wrong did I?"

"Um…" Iggy draws out. "Define what you mean by wrong" He does little quotation marks around the word wrong.

I drop my head in my hands. "What did I do?"

"Well…everything was good at the beginning of the party. You started to have a few drinks and you danced with some friends and then Lissa came over. She dragged you away from your group and she started grinding on you and you backed away…"

"Well that isn't anything bad." I say lifting my head.

"Yeah, but I'm not finished, and just keep in mind that I wasn't close enough to hear you or Dylan-"

"Dylan? What does the douche have to do with anything?"

"Well if you would let me finish I can tell you." He says and looks at me. I just put both off my hands in the air in a surrendering pose. "When you pushed Lissa off you for the billionth time Dylan came over and started saying something. Something that made you really mad. So mad that you started to yell. Then he said something and all of the yelling stopped and you walked away. I went to go look for you, but some girl said that you were on the phone, so I left you alone. Later that night-we were both drunk-you were grinding on Lissa and making out with her." Iggy finishes.

"Who did I call?" I ask.

Iggy shrugs. I sigh and rub my face almost violently.

"You can look at your last phone call on your phone." Iggy suggests.

I look up. "Great! Where is my phone?" I stand up and pat down my front and back pockets.

Iggy shrugs. "I will look in here. You look…somewhere else." He says and waves his hand at me to leave.

I dart into the family room. I pull the entire over fluffed cushions in the room off and no phone. I drop to my stomach and look under the couch, arm chair, and TV stand. I stand up and run my hand across the dusty mantle. I run into the kitchen and throw open all of the cabinets. I shut them all and I check the refrigerator and the freezer still no phone.

"Fang! I found it!" I dart into the living room. I pluck the phone out of his hands and I scroll to my recent call list.

"Damn it!" I roar and chunk my phone across the room.

My phone his the wall and crumbles to the ground.

"I am guessing that it was her." Iggy says.

I drop to the couch, but I miss it and I crash into the floor. I squeeze my eyes shut and I drop my head back.

"Are you sure you don't know what I said?" I ask weakly.

"No, man I am sorry. I was too far away." Iggy says.

I jump up. "I have to go to her." I run and I pick up my now shattered phone.

"Dude no! You don't want to do that!" Iggy says and snatches the phone out of my hand.

"What? Why not?" I ask.

"You're too emotional! Besides you still have to help me clean up." Iggy says.

"Really? You're going to make me risk my relationship with Max just to help you clean up?" I ask unbelieving.

"It's not just that. She is probably really upset and doesn't want to see you right now. Besides you could remember something between now and when you leave to see her."

I take in a deep breath. "Okay."

* * *

Max's Pov

I wipe the back of my hand across my forehead. I pull the ear buds out of my ears and I push through the front door.

"Max!" Ella cries and come barreling towards me and encircles my in a hug.

I hug her back and she lets go. "You alright?" She asks.

I nod and walk further into the living room. I see Nudge sitting on the couch I was sleeping on.

"Hey." I say kind of awkwardly.

"Do you feel better?" She asks and scoots over.

I just shrug and sit down beside her.

"Ella, go get the laptop." Nudge says.

I squish my eyebrows together.

"While you were out, Ella was checking her Facebook, and she found some pictures that Lissa uploaded…there was also a video."

"Okay. What does that have to do with anything?" I ask.

"Fang was-why don't you just watch it?"

Ella walks in with the laptop balancing on one arm while the other pushes button on the key board. Ella plops down beside me and turns the lap top screen towards me.

"Watch." She instructs and presses the space bar.

Loud music thumps through the little speakers and the video is dark but I can tell that there are two people. A boy and a girl. Every time a light would hit them I would get a glimpse of who they are. About three minutes into the video of them grinding on each other I jerked back.

"Is that….Fang and….Lissa?" I ask.

I look up at Ella with wide eyes and Nudge strokes my arm comforting. Ella nods and turns the computer towards her and more clicking comes from the lap top.

"There is more. Would you like to see it?" Ella asks.

"Yeah." I whisper.

She turns the computer towards me. They are pictures. I press the arrow button over and there are about twenty pictures of them kissing and grinding, but the last one is the one that ripped what is left of my heart and hope of our relationship apart. Fang had his hands on the swell of Lissa's hip. They both had a smile one there faces and looked deep into each other eyes. I slowly look up and the doorbell rings.

"I got it." Nudge says and gets up.

"We have a picture just like this." I whisper to more than myself then to Ella. "We took it the first day we got together."

"I know sweetie, I am so sorry."

"You have some nerve being here!" Nudge yells.

Both I and Ella look at each other, and we strain to listen. We could hear a deep murmur, but I couldn't understand anything. We both get up and walk to the front door. I look at the person who is getting scolded at the door.

"Fang?" I say sadly and shocked.

* * *

Author's Note: I am really sorry about the sudden cut off. I was going to put their conversation in with this chapter, but it was already so long. I will put it in chapter three. I read my reviews and a lot of you said to continue while others said this could be a three or four shot, but one really stumped me. This person said I shouldn't make it into a story, because it would just drag out the plot. But I acutally have a plot for this story. Besides don't y'all want to see a jealous Fang? Review and give me your thoughts! Sorry for the long author's note!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. Um, I don't think I will be using anything name brand…so if I do I don't own that!

Arthur's Note: This has to be one of my most successful story and you (my wonderful readers) are the cause of it, so I thank you. :#) (That is a blushing face if you didn't know.) I mean really I have 26 reviews for two chapters, and to show how grateful I am. I am uploading! Just remember to review! And if someone could explain to me what a community is…I would really love it.

* * *

Love Drunk

Chapter Three:

"Max." He breaths. "Please let me explain. Please." He pleads.

I swallow and look down. The last thing I wanted to do is talk to the person who broke my heart, but to my surprise and I am sure to everyone else's I bobbed my head yes. Nudge gives me a careful look and disappointment swimming through the chocolate orbs. She steps aside and I slip out the door. The high sun burns my eyes and I am forced to squint. Fang reaches for my hand, but I jerk it out of his reach I watch his face fall.

"Let's walk." He says and gestures for me to walk in front of him.

We start down the long side walk. We are five houses down and still neither of has broken the smothering silence.

"Max." He starts and I freeze. When he realizes that I am not going to turn around he continues. "You have to tell me what I said, don't remember, I was too drunk."

I bite my lip and look at the ground. I spin very slowly and I look at his black soulless eyes. He runs a hand through his hair and pulls lightly, a habit he has had since we were little. Normally I would grab his hands and intertwine our fingers together and ask him what has him so nervous, but not this time. I wipe the tears away from my eyes and I cross my arms across my chest glaring at the sun. I don't look back down at him until I am certain that all of the tears are burned away.

"When you first asked me out nearly a year ago I was shocked. I thought how could a guy like you possibly think about my like that. Then out long eleven year friendship came to me, and I was terrified that this would ruin it. But I said yes because I knew I would do everything in my power to make this work, but what really made me say yes was your promise." I steady my gaze into his eyes making sure they won't waver. "Do you remember it?"

"Yes, I do." He pulls on the collar of his plain black shirt. "I promised that I would never break your heart."

"You broke that promise!" I snarl my voice dead. "You broke it when you kissed Lissa, when you started to grind on her last night. Oh, and let's not forget that phone call at three in the morning!"

I can see him holding his breath and I give him a cruel smile. I walk a step towards him.

"You called me a selfish, needy, bossy and a bitch." I say with venom. "And then broke up with me."

I take a step back and he reaches a hand out for me his eyes wide and his jaw unhinged. He shakes his head furiously.

"Max, I don't remember any of it! I don't remember dancing with Lissa or kissing her! I was drunk! It didn't mean anything! Please understand Max! Give me another chance; I swear I won't ever do it again!" Fang pleads.

I drop my arms and I walk around Fang.

"Fang, a drunken man's words in a sober man's thoughts." I say. "I'm sorry. Good bye Fang."

I turn around and walk away slowly and I hug myself tightly trying to hold myself together until I get to Nudge's house.

"Max! Wait! I love you!" He yells.

I gasp. That is the first time either one of us has said those three words. This is what completely swallows the shreds of my heart. This is what has me now running down the sidewalk to the safety of the house.

I burst through the front door and Nudge and Ella jump to their feet.

"Please take me home." I gasp while clutching the borrowed tank top.

"Yeah, of course." Nudge says leaving to get her keys.

"Here" Ella says pressing something cold and square into my hand, my phone.

I give her a smile, but it probably turned out to be a grimace.

"Alright lets go." Nudge says.

We all pile into the car and Nudge drives for the first time ever in her life under the speed limit. I could feel their sympathy glances at me, but I never met them. I stare out the window. I sigh and sag into the chair.

"He said 'I love you' when I was walking away." I say quietly.

No one says anything, not even motor mouth Nudge, so my words just hung there in the air.

"What are you going to do?" Ella asks.

I shrug not really knowing or caring if she could see it. "I guess what every other girl does when they get dumped, get over him."

"How?" Nudge asks turning onto my street.

"By not crying, or thinking about him. I need a distraction." I say.

"Prom is coming up, you can join the committee, and I know that isn't your scene though." Nudge says.

"Or you can get a new guy." Ella offers.

"The prom idea sound good. I don't know about the whole new guy thing though. I mean it's not like Fang has moved on and is already kissing other girls." I finish and Nudge gives me a pointed look when she pulls into my drive way. "Alright let me rephrase that. It's not like he has moved on and is already kissing other girls while he is sober."

I open the door when no responded. I shut the door and walk up to my front door. I turn and wave at the car until it is too far away for me to see. I turn and jiggle the door knob until it open and I push through.

"Mom?" I call out.

"In the kitchen!" She calls out.

I turn the corner as my mom is shoving her arm through a white lab coat. She then grabs her purse and sunglasses and slides them on her head.

"Hey, sweetheart." She says and hugs me briefly and then begins to look for something.

"What going on?" I ask.

"I got called in." She says and crouches down to look under the bar stools, she stands up and looks at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I say but she doesn't believe me. Who could blame her? My eyes are probably blood shot and pink again. I clear my throat and change the subject. "Where is dad?"

"At the office, he got assigned a new case, so he won't be home until late." Mom says as she starts to open and close cabinets frantically.

"He is getting a lot of new cases lately." I say.

"Yes he is. His career is at the peak." She says. "And before you ask Ari is at football practice, he will be home in an hour or so."

I smile and sigh. "Alright, mom what are you looking for?" I ask.

"My sunglasses." She says slightly frustrated.

"Mom, they are on your head."

She touches her head and gives me a smile.

"Thanks." She says and hugs me once again. "Are you sure you will be okay home alone for a while?" My mom asks.

"Yeah, I am just going to go take a shower and by the time I am out Ari should be home."

"Alight, well I am late so I have to go, love you!" She calls behind her and shuts the door.

I sigh and trudge up the stairs to go take a shower.

* * *

I climb down the stairs squeezing any left over water from my clean brushed hair with a towel. I stop the laundry room and drop it in the growing pile of cloth. I walk out and into the living room when the front door crashes into the wall.

"Ari?" I call.

"No, it's Channing Tatum." He calls back.

"I wish." I mutter and I walk to the front door.

I pick up my pace when I hear another crash that vibrates the walls and a grunt.

"Are you okay?"

He looks up at me his body crisscrossed with big long gym bags. His hands are full of papers and footballs. I pull the first gym bag off of him and I sling it over my small shoulder and I grab the football.

"Thanks." He grunts.

"Where do you want these?" I ask.

"My room." I nod and walks down the hall and the carpeted stairs. I pass the bathroom, then my room, and I walk into Ari's room. The walls are a dark navy blue with posters of all different kinds of sports.

I heave the heavy gym bag on his unmade bed. I drop the football next to the bag.

"What do you have in there? Bricks?"

"No, just blood, sweat, and other football equipment." Ari says and bumps his elbow into me.

I smile and stick my tongue out at him. He starts to unzip his gym bag and it smelt bad. I mean a dead animal with sour milk that has been sitting outside in the Sahara Desert for a year kind of bad.

I close my hand over my mouth and nose. "Oh God! Ari close it! I think I am going to die!"

He closes the bag and I let my hand fall. "Man that was ripe!" I say. "Bring that down to the washer and I will wash it for you." I say and run out of the room before he could open the two deadly bags again.

I turn on the washer twisting and turning some knobs so that cold water and fill the bin.

"Here you go." Ari says and hands me the stuff.

I dump it all in and I start to get the soap, but Ari beat me to it.

"Thanks." I say and scoop some soap in the shovel thing and I sprinkle it over the clothes. I shut the lid.

"How was football practice?"

"Good, except for Fang. He came in thirty minutes late with Lissa attached to his hip. Then after practice I told him that I needed to talk to him, but he blew me off and left with Lissa." He says not looking at me.

I look at Ari and his sits down on the couch. I do the same, but I stretch out letting my feet rest on his lap.

"What else happened Ari?"

"He kissed Lissa, a lot. Is everything okay with you two? I was going to knock his teeth in, but I didn't know if something happened between you two."

I take in a deep breath. "Last night, he got drunk, called me and cussed me out and cheated on me. So we broke up."

"Oh, Max I am sorry."

"Did you get the mail?" I ask changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah I did. Let me go get it, I left it in my room."

I lift my feet up and set them back down once he is up. He bounds up the stairs and in less than a minute he is bounding down the stairs. I pick up my feet and set them back on his lap.

"Anything for me?" I ask.

He drops an envelope on my stomach and I quickly tear it open. Two black concert tickets drop on my stomach. They were going to be Fang's anniversary present, it was his favorite band.

"Are you still going to go to that?" Ari asks.

"Yeah." I say after I examine the tickets.

"Without Fang?" Ari asks and I give him a no duh look.

His hand goes behind his neck and he rubs it.

"I don't know Max. Those concerts can get a little wild and I don't want you do go alone."

I roll my eyes. "Don't worry brother. By the time Friday comes I won't be going alone."

"What are you up to?" Ari asks me wearily.

I look at him with wide innocent eyes. "Nothing." I say so sweetly that the word tastes like candy.

If Fang can go ahead and move on and kiss other girls then I can take Ella's advice. I am going to get a new guy!

* * *

Author's Note: FINISHED! Not with the story but the chapter. This is my longest chapter. Remember to review! I will have chapter four up as soon as I can!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride…James Patterson does. J

Author's Note: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! I have rewritten chapter four…obliviously. So please review. Now the real important thing is that I have a poll up on my page…well not right now, but soon. So please check it out and vote. It is for a Harry Potter fan fiction, and each summary is a different out come of the story. So please review for my story and vote for my poll! Oh and thanks so much for the reviews for the previous chapter! I promise to have it up by midnight tonight!

* * *

Love Drunk

Chapter Four

"So, how are you?" Nudge asks me when I shut the door.

I shrug and buckle up, my hand instinctively going to the door handle as she backs out of the drive way hitting the trash can.

"Oops." Nudge says and cringes.

"It is fine." I say. "My dad will get it if he ever comes home from the office will pick it up." I tighten my grip on the door as the car falls off the curb. "Thanks for coming to get me."

"No problem." She says and slams on her breaks for a stop sign. "You haven't seen your dad?" She asks looking at me.

I bite my bottom lip and look down at my lap. "No. My mom says he has been working late at the office, and that it is normal for a lawyer to do when his reputation has been going up." I explain.

Nudge touches my shoulder and I look up my brown eyes wide and teary. "You don't think that that is what is keeping him at the office, do you?"

I shake my head and squeeze my eyes close. "No, but I don't want to believe that my father would do that to my mother."

A little blue car honks behind us impatiently, but Nudge doesn't say anything.

"Max, maybe he just fell asleep at the office." She says simply.

"Since last Friday?" I don't think so I think to myself, but I still grin and nod my head. She pushes the gas paddle down after the second honk form the car behind us. I look out the window as she speeds through the streets.

"So." Nudge starts drawing out the o. "Where is that cute brother of yours?" She asks.

I hold back the urge to roll my eyes and mime puking. "Coach called him last night and told him that there is a new kid at school and he tried out for the football team. He wanted Ari's opinion." I say and shrug.

"Makes sense considering he is the team captain, and you avoided my question."

I huff and cross my arms. "I'm better than I was on Friday and Saturday. I mean it hurts, but if I don't think about it I don't feel it."

Nudge nods and looks at me after she slams on her breaks for a red light.

"What else?" She asks.

I bite my lip. "Saturday afternoon when he came to apologize the last thing he said to me was that he loves me."

"And you believe him!" She yells and pulls into the school parking lot.

I cringe against her words. "Maybe." I whisper. "I don't think that an almost year of love plus the twelve years of friendship can go away by some random drunk kiss."

She pulls into a parking spot and turns off the car. "So, you are saying that if he somehow makes it up to you that you would take him back?" She asks and gets out of her car and straighten out her white sailor dress.

I push the door close. "Saturday afternoon, my answer would have been yes without a doubt. By Saturday night it is now a maybe. Ari told me that after football practice that he found Fang and Lisa making out beside the bleachers."

Her eyes go wide as we walk through the parking lot her heels clicking on the rocky asphalt. "That bastard! Wait!" She says and stops walking.

"You mean Lisa Booth? The freshman on the varsity squad?" She asks.

I roll my eyes and continue the walk to the school.

"That slut!" She bursts out!

I shrug when she is close enough to see me. "I don't know. Maybe he is trying to get over me like I am trying to get over him. By a distraction. Besides he has always had a thing for red heads. Remember our third grade teacher Miss. Bridge" I ask with a light giggle.

"Stop defending him!" She yells at me as she opens the door from me. "Just be angry at him!"

I spin on her when she walks through the door.

"I can't!" I yell at her.

"Why?" She growls at me.

"Because I still love him!" I scream back.

My words hang in the air. I huff and spin around and dig into my messenger bag. I push my hair behind my hair again and dig through the large bag. Nudge bends down her eyes soft and full of sorrow as she picks up the things that fall over the brim of my bag. I feel the soft leather and I grab it. I open my bag wide and she drop the pens and pencils and other things in there.

"I'm sorry." She says her eyes finding mine. "What is that?"

"Ari's wallet." I hold it up for her to see it. "He forget it this morning and texted me right before you got to my house to bring it to him." She nods her head. "Want to come with me? You can see the new kid."

She smiles and nods. She loops her long dark arm around mine and we skip down the depressing hallway and into the large cafeteria. The cafeteria is lined with long benches seated tables that go from wall to wall. On the other side of the cafeteria sit's the football team.

I cup my hands around my mouth one hand looking awkward from holding the wallet. "Ari!"

The whole team turns and look at me. I smile and wave. I walk closer to Ari pretty much dragging Nudge who has wide eyes and her lips are slightly parted. I jab her with my elbow, but she doesn't react.

"Here." I give the wallet to Ari and he takes it.

"Thanks." He says.

I nod and look back at Nudge, but Ari grabs at my attention once again.

"Hey Max, can Nudge give you a ride? Coach called an emergency practice right after school." He explains.

I turn to Nudge and elbow her again, she still doesn't respond. I follow her gaze to a guy with blond spiky hair and blue eyes. He is making huge hand motions with his hands as he talks to a guy that I don't know. Probably the new kid.

"Nudge?" I say and wave my hand in front of her face. Still nothing. I snap my fingers and yell her name into her diamond pierced ear.

She blinks and looks at me. "What?" She asks.

I roll my eyes. "Can you take me home after school today?"

"Nope. After school cheer practice." She says. "Sorry."

I turn to Ari. "Can I wait in the bleachers while you practice?" I ask. He nods. "Who is the new kid?" I ask and jerk my head to the big brown eyed boy talking to Iggy.

"Oh that is Sam Lake." Ari says.

At the sound of his name his head whips over to me and he gives a hint of a smile. I gove a small smile and a wave.

"Hi, I am Max." I say.

He nods and turns back to Iggy to finish his conversation. I bite my lip and look down at Ari who is talking to Dylan. I turn around and grab Nudge by her wrist and haul her back out of the cafeteria while she is in her Iggy daze. Once we are out of ear shot and eyes sight for Nudge's benefit I bust out laughing. She blinks and turns to look at me.

"What are you laughing at?" She demands.

"You." I squeeze out between the gut holding laughs.

"Well stop it!" She says and slaps my arm.

"Ow!" I say and sober up. "Are you going to stare at Iggy like that every time you see him?" I ask her.

"I don't not stare!" She says and marches down the hall.

I jog to catch up with her. "Yes you do. It is like you are hypnotized."

She looks over and glares at me. I roll my eyes and clear my throat.

"So, uh, do you see Fang in there?" I ask her.

"No I was to busy staring at Iggy."

"SEE! You do stare at Iggy!" I yell and point an accusing finger at her.

She shoves my lightly as we turn the corner. I laugh and look up when I hear someone hit the locker. At the end of the hallway is Lissa Bush pressed up against the locker with no one other than Fang kissing her like no tomorrow.

"Max." Nudge whispers and reaches for me.

I shake my head and give her a smile. "I will see you later. I have to get to class." I say and run out of the hallway.

* * *

"Come on ladies! My grandmother can run faster than you!" Coach Hussel bellows to the team that is running suicides.

I look down at my book and flip the page. I prop up my pencil getting ready to scratch down the next algebra and trig problem.

"A few more ladies!" He bellows again. "Then you can have a break."

Groans that I think that are suppose to be cheers comes form the mass of sweaty guys.

"Alright two more then you are done!"  
I count two more and Coach blows on his shiny silver whistle. Like bats out of hell they all run to the table where I filled countless cups up with water all the way to the brim not moments earlier. A phone starts ringing and I mouth the lyrics before I realize what I was doing. It is Black Skies by the Dark Tunnels! I watch as number twenty rushes to it.

The brown short hair cut looks familiar even drenched in sweat. Is that Sam? He answers the phone and a thought drifts through my mind. Maybe I should invite him to the concert, or will that be to weird? I bite my lip and I find my self bounding down the bleachers and across the football field where he stands.

I clear my throat and look up at Sam. He shuts the phone and lays it down in his gym back.

"What's up Max?" He asks.

"Uhh…" I start. "Nice ring tone." I feel my eyes widen. Really? Nice ring tone. Wow I am so lame.

He chuckles lightly. "Thanks. I like the Dark Tunnels."

I smile and feel my cheeks slightly heating. "Yeah, me to." I pull on a piece of hair. "Could I ask you something?" I ask.

He nods his head.

"Well I was wondering if it isn't to forward and you didn't have any plans if you would like to go to a concert with me." I say quickly with my words blurring together.

His eye browns draw in. "What?"

I take in a deep breath and I let it out. "Would you like to go to the Dark Tunnels with my this Friday? I have an extra ticket."

"Uh…" He starts and grabs the back of his neck with a hand.

I rush in before he could say no. "As friends. Just friends."

"Yeah." He shrugs. "Sounds cool."

"Awesome." I say. "I'll see you Friday." I turn and walk away.

"Max!" He calls.

I turn around stumbling on my feet. "Yeah?" I call out my cheeks pink.

"I hope I see you before then. It is only Monday."

"Oh right." I say and blush harder.

* * *

*Later that Night*

I walk into my room from the bathroom, running my brush through my wet hair. I walk over to my bed where a random single red rose lays. I pick it up and spin it in my fingers. I press it against my nose and I inhale. I finger the petals gently and set it back down. I pick up the card and read it.

Happy One Year Anniversary.

I set down the card with tears slightly blurring my eyes. I pick up the rose and walk to the trashcan that is in a corner of my room. I open the lid and hold the rose above it. I should throw it away along wit the card and never look back. Instead I run down stairs and fill up a small clear vase and run back up stairs. I place it on my nightstand and place the flower in it and prop the card up against the vase.

I drop myself on my bed and just stare at it. I can't through him away. No matter how hard I try.

* * *

Finished! I like this chapter four better. It will be easier to write chapter five with this version. Don't forget to look at my pole! Also review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride…if you don't know who then you are not a true Maximum Ride fan! Nah, I am just kidding James Patterson own it.

Author's Note: **I rewrote the fourth chapter. If you haven't read it, I suggest you go back and read it. Sorry for the trouble. **Alright, now before or after you read this chapter please please please check out my pole on my page. It will explain everything it is about! Review and enjoy!

* * *

Love Drunk

Chapter Five:

I drop the blue plastic lunch tray on the plastic wood table. I pick up my toppled chocolate milk carton and plop down on the bench next to Nudge.

"Man, that math test was brutal." I mutter and take a chunk out of my red juicy apple.

Nudge takes another stab at the soggy limp string beans and shoves it in her mouth angrily. I snort and roll my eyes at her and her impeccable table manners. You may note the sarcasm people. To make it even worse she starts talking with her mouth full.

"I know right?"She says and sprays a little green bean at me.

I scrunch up my nose in disgust. "Lovely, Nudge. Very lady like." I say and wipe away the remains of the beans on my arm.

"Sorry." She says. "But seriously. What was up with number 17? I got 32 for the answer."

"Really? I got 0.486937. Or some random numbers like that."

Nudge freezes mid stab to her green limp salad and groans. "Well then one or possibly both of us got it wrong, then. Not to be a bitch, but I hope you got it wrong. If I fail this test it will bring me down to a D."

"Well, thanks. I feel loved." I say and elbow on her side.

"Well, I am sorry but you don't have to endure the fifty pushups you have to do before and after cheer practice if your grade is below a C!" Nudge defends.

"What is this about fifty pushups?" Kaylee asks after letting her tray slam to the table and her green apple rolling towards me.

I catch the apple and return it to Kaylee. She plops down and brushes the apple against her graphic tee and brings it up to inspect it in front of her glass covered eyes.

"If Nudge fails that math test then her average will drop to a D and the cheer coach will make her do fifty pushups." I fill her in while Nudge pouts.

"Oh I know right? Was Miss. Prescott high when she made up that test? And what was up with number 17? I got 162 for my answer." Kaylee says.

Both me and Nudge look at each other at the same time and groan. "We are so screwed." She tells me and I can't help, but to nod in agreement.

We sit in silence as we munch on the cafeteria food, well that is until Kaylee started to talk again.

"So, uh Max. What did I miss this weekend and yesterday?" She asks.

"You would know if you haven't been all hyped up on pain killers." I tease and stick my tongue out.

Her jaw drop open and she leans a little closer to me, her hair falling into her food. "I had to get my wisdom teeth pulled. That hurts!" She defends.

I laugh lightly and nod. "I know. I was just teasing. But, we are having a project next period. You get paired up with a partner and write a three page paper on how the parent's income salary affects the economy." I tell her. "Oh and Kaylee you have ketchup in your hair." I point out.

Her blue eyes narrow at me, for what I don't know, as she pulls at her shoulder length solid raven colored hair. I just shrug and take out another chunk of the hamburger.

"That is not what I mean and you know it! I want gossip and I want it now!"

Nudge busts out laughing and she snorts loudly. "You sound like those people off of the commercial where they are like 'It is my money and I need it now!'"

Both me and Kaylee roll out eyes at her. Kaylee faces me, her eyes peering into mine. Every time she narrows them I feel as if she is looking deeper into my thoughts.

"Something happened between you and Fang!" She says and tosses her hair back over her shoulder.

"Who told you!?"

She giggles a little. "No one had to tell me, Max. Your eyes tell it all. That and he is over there sitting with Lissa, Iggy, and Dylan."

I turn around to see the three people holding their sides from laughing so hard. I swallow thickly and turn back around.

"So, what happen?" Kaylee asks.

I take in a deep breath. "The party that happened last Friday at Iggy's Fang cheated on me and called me and told me how he really feels."

"With Lissa?" She assumes.

I nod and get up and toss away the rest of my lunch away. I turn around and wave at Kaylee and Nudge telling them I will see them later. I step out of the cafeteria right as the bell rings.

Fang's Pov:

"Dude! What is up with you and Lissa? She is stuck to you like glue! You banging her?" Iggy asks.

I roll my eyes. "No! She thinks that we are together since the party. Twice she has attacked me with her tongue and teeth!"

Iggy throws his head backwards and starts to laugh. "How are you going to win back Max if Lissa is hanging all over you?" He asks.

I shrug. "I don't know, but first I have to somehow convince her that I am not with her. I am sure she has heard about the kissing under the bleachers, and then the hallway yesterday."

"Did you kiss her back?"

I scrunch up my face in disgust. "No, I was too busy trying to get away from her."

The bell rings and I wave good bye heading to my economic class. The only class share with Max, and she sits right next to me. I wonder what she did with the rose I got her. I walk into class and towards the small two seated table that me and Max share. I drop my book next to her and she flinches a little. I slide into my chair slowly watching her move away from me slowly. My heart gives a squeeze, but I force out a relaxed lazy smile. We sit in silence as other people talk around us, but to me the silence is deafening. Right as Mr. Holburt walks in she turns and faces me. I sit up quickly and look at her.

"Thank you…for the rose." She whispers so quietly I can barely hear her.

A he grin breaks out on my face and I nod. "No problem."

She turns away from me and I thread my fingers together and put them behind my head and lean back casually. I barely listen as Mr. Holburt explains to us about the project and how we would be working to the person next to us. I peek over at Max to see her looking at me. She quickly drops her gaze and grabs her pen and starts to doodle on her hand. Mr. Holburt claps his to big hands together and tells us to get started. I turn and face Max.

"Well, we could do the project over my dad and your mom. They have similar jobs, but they are also different." She proposes.

"Yeah alright, since the project is in the next two weeks we can work Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday."

She nods in agreement. "Okay, but I can't this Friday, I have plans."

"With who? I ask quickly.

She raises an eyebrow, but aswers anyways. "Sam."

"New kid Sam?" I ask.

She just nods and I feel myself scowl.

She looks back down at hand and picks up the pen and starts to doodle again.

Max's Pov:

I don't think I have never been so thankful for the bell in my entire high school career. The awkward tension was so thick I thought that I would pass out from oxygen.

"Max!"

I stop my weird looking speed walk down the hall and to the parking lot. I turn to see Sam pushing through the crowd trying to get to me. I stop and wait for him.

"Hey!" I say when he is close enough.

"Here" He gives me a folded up piece of paper. "It is my number. Text me your address, so I can pick you up and we can go."

"Oh, Sam, you don't have to pick me up. I can just meet you there."

Sam just shakes his head. "Let me do this, please. It is the least I can do for the ticket."

I nod. "Alright. Pick me up at six. Concert starts at seven!" I say.

We both wave goodbye and I continue my walk to Ari's car.

* * *

Author's Note: I know it is short! Sorry! Next chapter is the concert. Don't forget to look at my poll on my page! PLEASE! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own Maximum Ride! Sad but true. Although I still think Mr. Patterson did an epic job with the series!

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who read, favorite, followed, and reviews for the last chapter. Also Sun Alice Auguste this chapter is dedicated to you! Also a huge thanks to my reviewers, because when I am feeling bad or uncertain about my writing I go back and read my reviews and then I feel all better! Thanks so much guys! Review!

Love Drunk

Chapter Six

"It is official Iggy, I have lost her! I have lost her to Sam freaking Lake!" I groan and slap both of my hands on my face.

"Dude would you chill, you don't even know what they are doing. They could just be going to the movies." Iggy tries to reason with me.

I groan even louder and drop my two hands from my face. "What two teenagers go to the movies to watch a freaking movie?" I ask.

Iggy shrugs and pushes on the break as we stop behind some only white car for a stop light.

"Hey I have great news!" He says in a cheery voice.

"You are finally going to grow some balls and ask Nudge out?" I tease.

Iggy glares at me and punches me in the arm.

"Ow!" I protest and rub my now sore arm. "But seriously what's up?"

"I have two tickets to see Dark Tunnels tonight." He says smugly.

My jaw drops. How does he? I couldn't even get tickets for that concert. They sold out in less than ten minutes when they went on sale two months ago.

"Dude take me with you! Please!" I beg. "I will do your Spanish homework for a month!" I bargain.

Iggy chuckles and shakes his head. "I was already planning on taking you. You need a guy's night out, and no way are you doing my Spanish homework, you suck at it."

I roll my eyes but I still have a grin on my face despite the taunting. "Thanks man."

Max's Pov:

I pull my hair around my right shoulder letting the straight strands fall freely as I add the last of the five blood red fake highlights. I lean over the sparkling white sink and add another coat of mascara to my eye lashes. I step back and shut the bathroom door to get a look at myself in the full length mirror. I brush my brown and now added red highlights behind my back. I pull down my shorts that cling to my hips and stop mid-thigh. I readjust the black shirt that gives me a bigger breast look. I bite my lip and look at the scuffed up combat boots. Combat boots or converses? I fling open the door and walk down the hall.

I knock on the door that comes right after my room. A faint come in floats through the door and I push it open. Ari looks up from his book and raises an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"The Dark Tunnel concert remember?" I say.

"I don't want you to go there alone." Ari says flatly.

I rolls my eyes. "I'm not going alone. Sam Lake is coming with me. In fact he is even picking me up!" I say and put my hands on my hips.

Ari lets out a sigh and runs a hand through his brown hair. He dog ears a page in his book and sits up.

"Max, I don't want you to rebound on Sam. One guy on the football team who is in love with you is enough."

I huff and cross my arms. "I am going to the concert with Sam as _friends_!" I say while stressing the friends part. "Now the real reason I came in here is to ask if I should wear the boots or my converse!"

Ari scratches his head. "Isn't this a question for Nudge or Ella?"

I groan and drop my arms. "They are at the mall shopping and won't answer their phones."

"How about mom."

"Night shifts remember."

Ari groans. "The boots…covers more of you anyways." He grumbles the last part.

I smile and skip over to him. I lean down and give him a big kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Thanks bro. I have to go. Sam will be here any min—"The doorbell rings through the house. "Well that is him."

Ari gives me a simple wave and a walk to his door. Right before I close it something pops in my head.

"Hey Ari." I say and peek back into his room.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Can you tell dad that I will be popping by his work around his lunch break. I have a project for school and I need him."

"Yeah." Ari says and waves me off with his hand.

I smile and bound down the stairs after yelling I'm coming to the door. I grab the tickets, a wad of cash, and my phone before thrusting the front door open. I smile as I see Sam fidget slightly with nerves.

"Hey." I breathe.

"Hi." He says and looks me up and down. "You look nice."

I smile. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

Really he doesn't. He has a dark blue button down shirt, with dark denims and black sneakers. I hand him his ticket and we walk to his large silver trunk. Like a gentleman he opens the passenger side door. I climb in and he closes it for me. I look over and wait for him to climb in.

"Thank you."

After putting the key in the ignition he looks up and gives me an odd glance.

"For opening my door for me." I explain further.

A light shade of pink tents his cheeks and he just shrugs and turns the key. The engine purrs to life and we are on our way to the concert.

On our way to the concert I learn that Sam moved from Georgia and has a girlfriend, named Maya back home who looks a lot like me. But then again guys think that all girls who have brown eyes, pale skin, and brown hair look alike, so I don't take him too literal.

Fang's Pov

We sit down in our seats, which is pretty good because we can still see the stage without having to look at a monitor.

"Yo Fang, go get us some drinks!" Iggy slightly yells over talking.

I nod and get up slowly inching my way out of the isle with. I take the stairs two at a time and walk to the concession stands. I weave through the crowd narrowly missing some people. I hear someone yell behind me and I turn to see a blonde girl waving to another girl. I sigh and shake my head and turn forward right as I slam into someone.

"Ow!" I hear her protest.

I shake my head and look up at the girl. My jaw drops as I look at the girl. It is Max. I shut my mouth and take her by the wrist and haul her over to an empty hallway.

"I thought you had plans with Sam tonight." I hiss.

She yanks away her wrist and glares at me. "I do! And this is it!" She yells.

I glare right back at her. "How did you get tickets?" I couldn't help but ask.

She shrugs and a smug smirk pulls at her lips. "I bought them the night they came out. It was supposed to be your anniversary present, but you turned into a douche before I could give them to you."

I grind my teeth together. I take a step towards her and she takes a step back. We repeat this action until she is pressed up against the concrete wall. I put both of my hands on either side of her head and lean on them, effectively caging her in.

"So let me get this straight." I whisper into her ear. "You took another man to a concert. The same concert you were going to take me to as an anniversary gift."

"Yes." She squeaks and then clears her throat.

She looks up and our eyes meet and in that second something changes. I swallow thickly trying to suppress the urge to kiss her.

"Fang." She breathes.

I let out a low groan as I feel myself control slowly fading.

"Fang, kiss me." She whispers.

With those three words I bend down and capture her lips with mine. Her hands slowly travel up my chest and around my shoulders. I gently lick at her lip and then nibble at it. She sighs and turns away from me. I let out a long sigh and push myself off the wall.

"What are we doing?" Max asks me.

I shrug, but then remember that she isn't looking at me. "I don't know, but I have missed you, Max."

Max slowly turns and looks at me. "I have missed you too." She whispers looking me in the eyes.

Author's Note: And there you have it! The FAX reunion you have all been waiting for! Review please!


End file.
